mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
6.0 Supernatural
Journey of Destruction Supernatural Nächste Stunde Mathe. Mél atmete tief durch. Bis Jetzt wurde noch kein Toter gefunden. Gut. Trotzdem war ihr unbehaglich. Immer wenn sie in den Unterrichtstrakt kam, wurde ihr kalt. Fast so als wäre ein Geist in der Nähe. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung von Lynn und ging in den Hörsaal. Sie suchte sich einen Platz am Gang. „Hi“, ertönte es neben ihr. Sie sah auf und blickte in die Augen des jungen Mannes, der schon in Info neben ihr saß. „Kann ich mich wieder zu dir setzen?“ Sie war sprachlos. „Du lebst noch?“, fragte sie fassungslos. Doch dann atmete sie erleichtert auf. „Ein Glück! Ja, klar, setz dich!“ Der Unterricht hat schon angefangen, als der Fremde sie ansprach: „Warum sollte ich eigentlich nicht mehr leben?“ Mél schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig!“ „Weil schon zwei Mädchen hier gestorben sind!?“ Mél nickte. „Ja. Sie saßen beide neben mir. Du auch. Deswegen …“ „Mélanie Cillian, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten.“ Die Angesprochene schaute überrascht auf als sie ihren Namen hörte. „Du musst mir und meinem Bruder alles erzählen, was du über die Todesfälle weißt.“ Mél rang innerlich mit sich. Sie konnten sie für verrückt halten, aber sie konnten ihr auch glauben. Sie blickte noch ein Mal zu ihrem Nachbarn. Sein Blick war ein Flehen, aber er strahlte auch eine gewisse Wahrheit aus. Na gut. Ein Versuch war es wert. „In Ordnung, aber unter ein paar Bedingungen. Wir gehen in ein Café, wir treffen um 15.30 Uhr und ich bringe meine Freundin mit.“ Er hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Sie schlug ein. Damit war es beschlossen. Eingehakt mit schnellen Schritten liefen sie zum Hardrock-Café. Als sie hineingingen, schallte ihnen „This is my last resort“ entgegen, sie lächelten über diesen Zufall. Dieses Café war wirklich so eine Art Zuflucht für sie geworden. Sie kamen zu einem Tisch, wo schon die beiden Jungs saßen. „Guten Tag, Tweedledum, guten Tag, Tweedledee.“, grüßte die Weißhaarige, wobei sie einen Todesblick von dem Einen bekam und ein Grinsen von dem Anderen. Nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch, fing der eine an: „Mélanie Cillian?“ Die Angesprochene nickte. „Und deine unglaublich lustige Freundin ist?“ „Lynn“, antwortete diese und warf ihre weißen Haare nach hinten. „Und ihr?“ Wieder schauten sie sich an, bis Mélanies Studiumsnachbar das Wort ergriff. „Ich bin Sam, das ist mein Bruder Dean. Wir untersuchen solche Fälle, wie sie an der Uni geschehen sind.“ Der Andere, sein Bruder Dean übernahm und wandte sich an Mélanie: „Deswegen brauchen wir deine Hilfe! Du hast Beide gefunden. Was weißt du?“ Bevor Mél auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, rief ihre Freundin die Bedienung und bestellte zwei Caipirinha. Nachdem sie diese dann auch bekamen, fing Mél an: „Tamara war immer nett und höflich, nur ein bisschen schüchtern. Sie war gut in der Schule und ging auch nicht viel auf Partys. Jungs waren ihr auch ziemlich egal.“ „Dann bin ich ihr noch nicht begegnet“, wurde sie von Dean unterbrochen. Die beiden Frauen zogen jeweils eine Augenbraue hoch, während der Sam versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Na ja, egal. Jedenfalls würde sie nie vom Dach springen. Wir saßen in Mathe fast immer zusammen, sie war sozusagen meine einzige Freundin hier auf der Uni.“ „Und die Andere?“ Mél zögerte, was die beiden Jungs aufmerken ließ. „Julia war früher mit mir befreundet. Dann gingen wir getrennte Wege. Plötzlich traf ich sie wieder und ich fühlte mich unwohl. Ich wollte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwindet …“, sie brach ab mit Tränen in den Augen. Lynn nahm sie behutsam in den Arm und sprach für sie weiter. „Mél erzählte mir, dass sie selbstbewusst, energisch und arrogant war. So eine begeht doch kein Selbstmord.“ „Was glaubt ihr, war es dann?“ Lynn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Geist!“ Erstaunt blickten alle zu Mél. „Immer wenn ich in den Unterrichtstrakt komme, wird mir kalt, als wäre ein Geist in der Nähe.“ Lynn schaute sie nur stumm an, während die Brüder wieder einen Blick tauschten. Sam ergriff das Wort: „Du hast recht. Es ist ein Geist hier und ja, er begeht diese Morde. Wir waren auf dem Dach und haben nachgeforscht. Wir wissen nur nicht warum er das macht.“ Die beiden Frauen sahen verständnislos drein. Lynn gewann als erste ihre Fassung wieder. „Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass es Geister gibt?“ „Ja“ „Und Vampire und Werwölfe, Hexen und Dämonen?“ „Ja“ Mél schaute Sam an, als hätte er gerade preisgegeben, dass er rosa Boxershorts mit Herzchen trug. „Wer seid ihr? Und warum erzählt ihr uns das?“ „Wir sind Hunter, die diese übernatürlichen Dinge jagen und unschädlich machen.“, erklärte ihr Dean. Mél schüttelte ihr langes braunes Haar. „Entschuldigt mich!“ Daraufhin rannte sie aus dem Café. Lynn trank noch schnell ihren Cocktail aus. „Danke für die Drinks“, und dann verschwand sie auch und ließ die beiden Brüder allein.